gardeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaccinium
|subdivision_ranks = Species |subdivision = See text |}} Vaccinium is a genus of shrubs or dwarf shrubs in the plant Family Ericaceae. The fruit of many species are eaten by humans and some are of commercial importance, including the cranberry, blueberry, bilberry or whortleberry, lingonberry or cowberry, and huckleberry. Like many other ericaceous plants, they are generally restricted to acidic soils. Subgenera A classification which predates molecular phylogeny divides Vaccinium into subgenera, and several sections: ;Subgenus Oxycoccus: The cranberries, with slender, trailing, wiry non-woody shoots and strongly reflexed flower petals. Some botanists treat Oxycoccus as a distinct genus. *Sect. Oxycoccus **''Vaccinium macrocarpon'' – American Cranberry **''Vaccinium microcarpum'' – Small Cranberry **''Vaccinium oxycoccos'' – Common Cranberry *Sect. Oxycoccoides **''Vaccinium erythrocarpum'' – Southern Mountain Cranberry ;Subgenus Vaccinium: All the other species, with thicker, upright woody shoots and bell-shaped flowers. *Sect. Batodendron **''Vaccinium arboreum'' - Sparkleberry (images) **''Vaccinium crassifolium'' - Creeping Blueberry *Sect. Brachyceratium **''Vaccinium dependens'' *Sect. Bracteata **''Vaccinium acrobracteatum'' **''Vaccinium barandanum'' **''Vaccinium bracteatum'' **''Vaccinium coriaceum'' **''Vaccinium cornigerum'' **''Vaccinium cruentum'' **''Vaccinium hooglandii'' **''Vaccinium horizontale'' **''Vaccinium laurifolium'' **''Vaccinium lucidum'' **''Vaccinium myrtoides'' **''Vaccinium phillyreoides'' **''Vaccinium reticulatovenosum'' **''Vaccinium sparsum'' **''Vaccinium varingifolium'' *Sect. Ciliata **''Vaccinium ciliatum'' **''Vaccinium oldhamii'' *Sect. Cinctosandra **''Vaccinium exul'' *Sect. Conchophyllum **''Vaccinium corymbodendron'' **''Vaccinium delavayi'' **''Vaccinium emarginatum'' **''Vaccinium griffithianum'' **''Vaccinium meridionale'' **''Vaccinium moupinense'' – Himalayan Blueberry **''Vaccinium neilgherrense'' **''Vaccinium nummularia'' **''Vaccinium retusum'' *Sect. Cyanococcus – blueberries **''Vaccinium angustifolium'' – Lowbush Blueberry **''Vaccinium boreale'' – Northern Blueberry **''Vaccinium caesariense'' – New Jersey Blueberry **''Vaccinium caespitosum'' – Dwarf Blueberry (Dwarf Bilberry) **''Vaccinium corymbosum'' – Highbush Blueberry **''Vaccinium darrowii'' – Evergreen Blueberry **''Vaccinium elliottii'' – Elliott's Blueberry **''Vaccinium formosum'' **''Vaccinium fuscatum'' – Black Highbush Blueberry; syn. V. atrococcum **''Vaccinium hirsutum'' **''Vaccinium koreanum'' **''Vaccinium myrsinites'' – Evergreen Blueberry **''Vaccinium myrtilloides'' – Canadian Blueberry **''Vaccinium pallidum'' Ait. – Dryland Blueberry (images); syn. V. vacillans Torr. **''Vaccinium simulatum'' **''Vaccinium tenellum'' **''Vaccinium virgatum'' – Rabbiteye Blueberry; syn. V. ashei *Sect. Eococcus **''Vaccinium fragile'' *Sect. Epigynium **''Vaccinium vacciniaceum'' *Sect. Galeopetalum **''Vaccinium chunii'' **''Vaccinium dunalianum'' **''Vaccinium glaucoalbum'' **''Vaccinium urceolatum'' *Sect. Hemimyrtillus **''Vaccinium arctostaphylos'' **''Vaccinium cylindraceum'' **''Vaccinium hirtum'' **''Vaccinium padifolium'' **''Vaccinium smallii'' *Sect. Myrtillus **''Vaccinium calycinum'' Sm. - Ōhelo kau la au (Hawai i) **''Vaccinium cespitosum'' – Dwarf Bilberry **''Vaccinium deliciosum'' – Cascade Bilberry **''Vaccinium dentatum'' Sm. - Ōhelo (Hawai i) **''Vaccinium membranaceum'' - Black Huckleberry **''Vaccinium myrtillus'' – Bilberry,Vaccinium myrtillus L., GRIN Taxonomy for Plants, citing Wiersema, J. H. & B. León (1999), World economic plants: a standard reference, and Huxley, A., ed. (1992), The new Royal Horticultural Society dictionary of gardening Blue Whortleberry, Blaeberry, Hurtleberry or Fraughan. **''Vaccinium ovalifolium'' – Alaska Blueberry; syn. V. alaskaense **''Vaccinium parvifolium'' – Red Huckleberry **''Vaccinium praestans'' - Krasnika in Russian ( ) **''Vaccinium reticulatum'' Sm. - Ōhelo ai (Hawai i) **''Vaccinium scoparium'' – Grouse Whortleberry *Sect. Neurodesia **''Vaccinium crenatum'' *Sect. Oarianthe **''Vaccinium ambyandrum'' **''Vaccinium cyclopense'' *Sect. Oreades **''Vaccinium poasanum'' *Sect. Pachyanthum **''Vaccinium fissiflorum'' *Sect. Polycodium **''Vaccinium stamineum'' L. - Deerberry; syn. V. caesium (Eastern North America) (images) *Sect. Pyxothamnus **''Vaccinium consanguineum'' **''Vaccinium floribundum'' **''Vaccinium ovatum'' Pursh - California Huckleberry (or Evergreen Huckleberry) (Coastal Western North America) *Sect. Vaccinium **''Vaccinium uliginosum'' L. - Northern (or Bog) Bilberry (or Blueberry); syn. V. occidentale (Northern North America and Eurasia) *Sect. Vitis-idaea **''Vaccinium vitis-idaea'' L. - Partridgeberry, Cowberry, Redberry, Red Whortleberry, or Lingonberry (northern North America and Eurasia) References Category:Vaccinium